Th End of Humanity
by BullettProoff
Summary: It wasn't safe. Anywhere. Lucinda pondered this, but was soon relieved as the door slid open, her green eyes scanning the dark space that seemed untouched by the tainted world surrounding it. -Another Zombie Story. Rated T for Morbid/Adult themes/Content-


The fading sounds of footsteps lingered in the air, leaving Lucinda crouched down, silently pondering whether or not she had remained safely hidden. She shifted her weight, wincing as the sound of gravel crunching under her feet met her inner-ear. That slight movement, the almost nonexistent noise, simultaneously alerted the creature she had been so desperately trying to avoid.

In no more than a second, a bone-chilling screech tore through the veil of prior broken silence. Lucinda arose quickly, just in time to be met by the arms of the beast. In a flurry of color and motion Lucinda was tackled and brought down to the ground, her light body pinned to the pavement beneath the creature, which was now violently trying to keep her from escaping its grasp.

"Damnit all." Lucinda hissed, shoving an elbow into the beast's neck. Unfortunately, the blow only stunned her attacker briefly and in only another matter of seconds it was focused on Lucinda once again. However, Lucinda managed to get a grip on the double barreled shotgun which had fallen aside when she had been knocked to the ground. Instead of receiving a mouthful of Lucinda's flesh like the creature had intended; it got a tasty bite of lead.

Lucinda couldn't help but smirk, shoving the now dead (redead) zombie off herself. Lucinda lifted an arm, wiping the almost black blood from her face. Her eyes glanced down, catching a haphazard glimpse of decayed and tainted flesh – not to mention a zombie whose face was missing. 'What a beautiful scene.' Lucinda thought, allowing herself a smirk again, and looking up as she loosely held the shotgun now loaded with only a single shell.

She reached down, wrapping her pale and slender fingers around her backpack's strap, and swinging it over her shoulder. The moon was barely visible in the still very bright sky, despite the fact the sun still had quite a few hours left in the sky. Lucinda would be heading back to her "safe" house immediately.

The sky above was dark, and heavily decorated by grey clouds shrouding the moon, providing little to no light. Lucinda slammed her shoulder against a heavy oaken door, eyes rapidly darting around the dead hedges that created a border which surrounded her yard and home; not that it could even be considered a home anymore. It was merely the only place she knew well enough to consider it safe. But it was hardly safe. It wasn't safe. Anywhere. Lucinda pondered this, but was soon relieved as the door slid open, her green eyes scanning the dark space that _seemed_ untouched by the tainted world that surrounded it. Taking a delicate step inside, she desperately kept her focus on being quiet for the day's earlier experience was still fresh in the back of her mind.

The door shut gently behind Lucinda, only a tiny groan escaping her as she closed it. Her fingers fumbled around the wall, feeling around as she searched for the light switch. Lucinda's pupils shrunk, adjusting to the light, and she winced slightly as her eyes were stung by pain briefly. The light gave Lucinda a new sense of safety and she allowed herself to relax; despite the fact she knew there was _nowhere_ safe on the planet earth. Not anymore. Slowly, Lucinda walked towards the kitchen still holding her ever-faithful shotgun. She set the black back pack down on the dining room table, sighing softly as she did so.

Lucinda had spent the day collecting food from a number of local stores (including Wal-Mart), slaying zombies as she made her way through the small town. It had been difficult, finding food that hadn't gone rotten or been infected by the taint, but she had managed to salvage bits of junk food here and there. Lucinda could live off the sugar coated candy. Calories really were the least of her worries.

"Home sweet home," Lucida chirped sarcastically, as she carefully unzipped the pack, so the contents wouldn't spill out onto the floor. She unloaded bags of chips, candy bars, Twinkies, and other sweet things that had remained untouched by the death and decay around it. Lucinda looked around, furniture barricades and boards blocked each and every possible entrance in her home. After setting all the food she'd gathered, Lucinda's body went rigid, and she held completely still.

Lucinda stared at the microwave's glass, behind her own reflection – which was an image of a girl around 5'5, shoulder length blonde hair and swampy green eyes – where there was a zombified man. Lucinda's eyes glued themselves to the shotgun set across the table. She **had **to get it, and _fast_.

Lucinda lunged for the weapon, and the man lunged for her just the same. There was a loud crash, and she felt her fingertips graze the gun, but the zombie fell on her lower torso, yanking her away from her only hope at killing the zombie. Slowly, Lucinda felt the horror of it all settle in as the man sunk his teeth into the flesh of her arm. She stopped herself from screaming, raising her uninjured arm and slamming it powerfully down against the top of the zombie's head.

Lucinda then took advantage of the zombie being stunned, leaping up and snatching the shotgun from the table. In the next moment, the man's teeth once again sunk into her flesh, this time into her lower calf causing her to let go of the urge to resist screaming, letting the painful noise echo through the large kitchen space. In yet another second there was a bang. And the zombie was dead. Again.

Lucinda sunk to the floor, clutching the shotgun against her chest. Gently, Lucinda crawled forward and leaned against the base of her table. Then she did something she hadn't in a long while. Lucinda prayed. Prayed to the deity she didn't believe in. And then, she slowly raised the gun's barrel to her chin, and just as slowly pulled her index finger back against the trigger. Another loud 'bang' cracked throughout the air.

And Lucinda saw nothing but black.

And then she didn't see.

At all.

Anymore.

And the last survivor was dead.

**This is a story I meant to continue, but never did. It doesn't really say anything about it being L4D related, but its set in the L4D Universe - so basically, it insinuates that Lucinda was the very last person alive sooo it would mean both the characters from L4D and L4D2 were dead, just to clear that up. Anyways, review? **


End file.
